Sayains and Diclonius
by Trutenxforever
Summary: Trunks wants to get rid of the Diclonius Mariko for killing his best friend Goten. So far Trunks has failed due to his feelings he has developed for Mariko. On hiatus indefinitely
1. Chapter 1: The Diclonius

A/N This is a fanfictin with Elfen Lied and DragonBall Z. It is short because I want to see if people want me to go on with the story.

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ELFEN LIED(No matter how much I wish I did) THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS(Which sadly isn't me)

He held the knife at his throat. His lavender hair fell into his sky blue eyes. "Trunks-kun...put the knife down."A girl said. She has long pink hair and red eyes. Two horns rested above her ears. Trunks looked at the girl. "Mariko...it's either me or you." Trunks said.

Mariko laughed and unleashed her vectors. Trunks dodged all of her vectors. "Die you Diclonius scum..." Trunks yelled as he threw a knife at Mariko's head. Mariko used her vectors to fling the knife away. "People like you shouldn't be allowed to live!" Trunks shouted. "How would you like to die?" Mariko asked. "I'll die when your kind dies!" Trunks said. "No one gets away with killing my best friend!"

_Trunks grabbed the ball. "Pass it over Trunks-kun!" Goten shouted, his black eyes shining. "I'll pass it as soon as you take off the stupid hat!" Trunks shouted. Goten wore a sheepish grin as he took off the hat. "W-what happened to your hair?" Trunks asked shocked. Goten's black spiky hair had been cut into a clean and neat haircut. "My mom cut my hair...she didn't want to be reminded of dad anymore." Goten said. _

_Trunks threw the ball to Goten. "It's not that bad." Trunks told him. Goten quickly caught the ball. "Oh really?" Goten asked. "I seen better hair on a old grandma!" Trunks said. "Oh! How rude Trunks-kun!" Goten shouted as he threw the ball. Trunks dodged the ball. "Hey! It was a joke Goten! No need to- where did the ball go?" Trunks said as he glanced around for the ball. _

_"Oh! I'm sorry Trunks-kun! I'll go find it!" Goten said as he ran off. Trunks waited impatiently for Goten. "Hi there." Some one said. Trunks turned around and saw a girl in a wheelchair. "Hello there! I'm Trunks." Trunks told her. "I'm Mariko, I want to talk to your friend Goten." Mariko told Trunks. "Well he's around." Trunks mumbled. _

_Goten landed behind Mariko. "I found the ball Trunks-kun!" Goten shouted. "Hello Goten." Mariko said. "Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Goten asked. "Huh? I thought you knew her!" Trunks shouted. "My name is Mariko, I want to talk to you Goten." Mariko said as her vectors went for Goten. _

_"What do you wa-" Goten started to say as his head got cut off. Trunks screamed. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Trunks shouted._

Mariko looked at Trunks. "Your friend? He was lots of fun!" Mariko said with a giggle. _I want to be with my friend..._ Trunks thought as Mariko got her vectors ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Trunks powered up. "I'm not gonna let you get away!" Trunks shouted. Mariko quickly hid. "I can feel your _ki_. You can't hide from me." Trunks told her. "I don't know what you're talking about but I will still kill you!" Mariko said. Trunks glanced around. _That's odd...I don't sense her anymore..._ Trunks thought as he quickly took to the air. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU COWARD?" Trunks shouted.

"Who said I was hiding?" Mariko said with a giggle. Trunks turned around. "N-no way!" Trunks said shocked. "You're not the only one who can take into the air." Mariko told him. "TAKE THIS! FLAME KAMEHAMEHAA!" Trunks shouted as he unleashed his attack. "What are you doing little boy?" A woman asked Trunks. "Huh?" Trunks asked as he turned to face her.

She has short pink hair and red eyes, she also had two horns! "What are you doing here Lucy?" Mariko asked. "Tsh! Not another one!" Trunks shouted. "Why don't you fight for real." Lucy told him. Trunks looked at Mariko and then at Lucy. _I can't take both of them..._ Trunks thought as he landed. "CAN'T YOU FIGHT FAIR?" Trunks shouted at the two Diclonius. "Fighting fair doesn't help anyone." Lucy said.

"No! Please! I'm just a kid! I don't wanna die!" Trunks screamed. "No one will be spared..." Lucy told him. "M-my daddy will kill you if you hurt me!" Trunks shouted. "And where is your dad now?" Lucy asked. "He's gonna be here anytime soon!" Trunks said. Trunks felt a _ki_ coming closer really fast. "What's the matter little boy? Don't tell me you're scared." Lucy said.

Trunks saw Gohan. "GOHAN!" Trunks shouted. "Oh...it's another one." Lucy said flatly. "This will be fun!" Mariko giggled. "Gohan is a lot stronger and he always brings friends!" Trunks told them. "Which one of them killed Goten?" Gohan asked. "Mariko, the girl in the wheelchair." Trunks told him.

"We'll take it from here!" Krillin said. "They're a lot stronger then they look, Mariko killed Goten in the blink of an eye." Trunks told them. "They don't look so tough!" Vegeta said. "Dad! They don't fight fair!" Trunks shouted as Krillin's head was cut off. Vegeta was shocked. "N-no! Krillin!" Gohan shouted. "No one will be spared, all humans must die." Lucy said coldly.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Gohan shouted. "Stay back boy, you saw what they can do." Vegeta snapped. "If they killed Krillin and Goten without even caring then they will kill my mom and Bulma easily." Gohan told Vegeta.  
"They wouldn't dare!" Trunks shouted. "Hmmm...interesting...maybe we should find these women and kill them Mariko." Lucy said. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MOM!" Trunks shouted as he charged at Lucy. Mariko used her vectors to fling Trunks to the ground.

"TRUNKS! Damnit!" Vegeta shouted. "I'll go make sure he's okay!" Gohan said as he went down to Trunks. Vegeta was frustrated. "EAT THIS! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as he unleashed his attack.

"Trunks are you okay?" Gohan asked. "Is my daddy okay?" Trunks asked. Gohan lowered his head. "What happened to my daddy?" Trunks asked, scared to know the answer. "Please don't look Trunks..." Gohan said softly. Trunks was his dad's body. Trunks stood up.

"Papa..." Trunks sobbed. Vegeta's head, legs and arm had been sliced apart. "I'm so sorry Trunks, it was so hard..." Gohan told him. "Mom is gonna be so upset..." Trunks said with a small laugh. "She would have been so sad..." Gohan mumbled. "Huh? What do you mean?" Trunks asked. "If it had been my dad again my mom would have freaked!" Gohan said holding back tears.

Trunks fell silent. "They're going after them aren't they?" Trunks asked. "Yes...I don't think they have a chance up against those monsters!" Gohan said angrily. Trunks looked at Gohan. "The rest are gone aren't they? And so is half of the Earth's percent." Trunks said. Gohan slowly nodded his head. "Damnit! They work fast!" Trunks shouted.

Gohan sighed. "This is going to be hard..." Gohan muttered under his breath. "Who is the real monsters, us or them?" Trunks asked. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked. "Are we the monsters and are they the victims?" Trunks asked. Gohan looked away. "We are the victims!" Mariko shouted.

"What do you want?" Gohan asked as he stood up. "I just wanted to tell you that we of the Diclonius race are the true victims, not you guys." Mariko said as she turned to leave. "Wait a minute! Don't go just yet!" Trunks shouted. Mariko stopped. "What is it?" Mariko asked.

"Which one of you killed my daddy?" Trunks asked. "It was Lucy..." Mariko told them. "Then tell Lucy that I'm gonna find her and kill her!" Trunks shouted. Mariko smiled slightly. "Okay then!" Mariko said. "So they think they can kill me, but they can't..." Lucy said as she turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: New Fighter

A/N: This chapter is short 'cause I wanted to add in a new person. And also I didn't know if Lucy's half brother had vectors or not and if he had a name so I called him Leo and gave him vectors. Sorry if I was wrong. I have only watched the anime and read some spoilers about the manga.

"Why did you kill him Mariko?" Lucy asked. Mariko sighed. "It just wasn't yet the right time to kill him." Mariko told her. "He's just another human. They hate us." Lucy said. "What about Kohta?" Mariko asked.

"He will have to die someday." Lucy told Mariko. "Did you have to kill his dad?" Mariko asked. "Your dad is nothing like that boy's dad!" Lucy said sharply. Mariko looked at Lucy. "Don't tell me you like him!" Lucy shouted.

"I don't like that human boy!" Mariko yelled. "Then why didn't you kill him Mariko?" Lucy asked annoyed. "His friend might have attacked me." Mariko told her. "Nyu! There you are!" Kohta shouted. "Kohta!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"We were looking for you!" Kohta said with a smile. "Don't cry Kohta!" Lucy shouted. "I found you!" A boy shouted. He had blue hair and red eyes. He was wearing a hat.

"Who are you?" Mariko asked. "My name is Leo, and I am a Diclonius." The boy said as he took off his hat. "What do you want?" Mariko asked angerily as Kohta's head went flying. "I want to help you guys!" Leo said. "How about you go kill this boy named Gohan for us." Lucy told Leo. "Yes Ma'am! I won't let you down!" Leo shouted as he ran off. "This will be fun!" Mariko giggled.


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Different

"How many people must die Gohan before they're stopped?" Trunks asked. Gohan stayed silent. "_Onii-chan_!" Trunks shouted. Gohan opened one eye. "Can't I sleep without questions?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry _Onii-chan_. I'll be quiet." Trunks said. "Why don't you go check on your mom again?" Gohan asked. "Okay! I'll be right back _Onii-chan_!" Trunks shouted as he took off flying.

"Mama! I'm home!" Trunks shouted. Leo walked out. "Are you Gohan?" Leo asked. "My name is Trunks. Who are you?" Trunks asked. "I'm Leo..." Leo said as he walked away.

"Mama! Mom!" Trunks called out. There was no answer. "I guess she's not home..." Trunks said as he took off for his base camp. Leo watched Trunks from the shadows. _He must know where Gohan is! I must follow him!_ Leo thought as he took after Trunks.

"_Onii-chan_! She wasn't home!" Trunks shouted. "She must have went shopping then." Gohan told Trunks. "Ya you're right." Trunks said, agreeing with Gohan. "Who's your friend Trunks?" Gohan asked. "Huh?" Trunks asked as he turned around. "My name is Leo, you must be Gohan." Leo said. "Yes I a- " Gohan started to say as his body was cut apart.

Trunks screamed. "Your mother is dead, I killed her." Leo said as he walked away. Trunks fell to his knees. "N-no! N-now I lost both of them!" Trunks sobbed. "Maybe I should just kill you now!" Leo shouted. Trunks quickly blasted Leo's head off. "DIE YOU SCUM!" Trunks shouted as he blew up the rest of Leo's body.

"Papa...Mama...this isn't fair..." Trunks sobbed. Lucy was ready. "Die scum..." Lucy said as her vectors threw a pen at Trunks' head. Trunks quickly dodged. "You killed my dad.." Trunks said coldly. "I will kill you along with every other human on Earth!" Lucy shouted. "I'm not a full human! My dad wasn't a human!" Trunks shouted as he went Super Sayain.

Trunks' lavender hair turned golden yellow and his sky blue eyes turned aqua green. "Hmm...interesting. You're like us Diclonius. You're not like everyone else, you're different." Lucy said. Trunks was shocked as he saw it was true. "I bet people think you're a freak and that you're not human." Lucy told him. "N-no! I'm human!" Trunks shouted. "What does everyone think of your powers?" Lucy asked. Trunks' eyes grew wide.

"They get scared and hide..." Trunks said softly. "You're not that different from us Trunks." Mariko told him. "I don't kill innocent people like you do!" Trunks shouted. "They hate you, so how are they innocent?" Lucy asked. Trunks looked at the two Diclonius. "We kill humans because they hate us." Mariko told Trunks. "There is little time left Trunks." Lucy said.

"T-they are not innocent anymore?" Trunks shouted. "Hate is a crime when it leads to killing babies." Lucy told him. Trunks started to cry. "I-I don't want this anymore!" Trunks sobbed. "You can chose your side Trunks, us or the humans. If you pick the humans you will die." Lucy said.

"I-I need time to think!" Trunks shouted. "You have one hour to pick your side Trunks. If you haven't chosen by then we will kill you. Do you understand?" Lucy asked. Trunks slowly nodded his head. "Okay then!" Lucy told him. "We'll meet up here Trunks, and don't be late! Your hour starts now!" Mariko told him. Trunks had nothing to lose.


	5. Chapter 5: The Side Chosen

A/N: This Chapter is short 'cause it ended up that I wanted it to end with a twist which quickly happened while I was writing it.

Trunks closed his eyes. _30 minutes left... _Trunks thought. Lucy looked at Trunks. _I gotta kill her!_ Trunks thought. "Go ahead and try." Lucy said. "FLAME KAMEHAMEHAA!" Trunks shouted as he unleashed his attack. "Is that your best?" Lucy asked.

Trunks threw some rocks at Lucy. One of the rocks knocked one of Lucy's horns off. Lucy fell to the ground. "Next horn!" Trunks said as he broke off Lucy's other horn. "She killed my daddy...I can't let her live..." Trunks whispered as he quickly blasted off Lucy's head. "Oh what did you do?" Mariko asked. "I killed the ring leader of your race, but I still have to get you!" Trunks shouted.

Mariko giggled. "Eh? What's so funny?" Trunks asked annoyed. "There are more of us! There is no way to get rid of us all!" Mariko shouted. Trunks was shocked. "I-I don't understand!" Trunks shouted. "When I was in a dark place. I knew there was others in there to." Mariko said. "Which side are you on?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not on anybody's side. I'm on my own side." Mariko told Trunks. "I'm on my own side to!" Trunks said with a smile. "I will be finding more of the Diclonius race now." Mariko said as she turned to leave. Trunks watched Mariko leave. "Hmm...I feel kind of sad that she left..." Trunks mumbled.

_What is going on? I actually am missing her!_ Trunks thought as he sat down. Trunks started screaming. "WHY AM I MISSING THE ENEMY?" Trunks shouted. _Do...do I like Mariko?_ Trunks asked himself. "Am I...am I in love with the enemy?" Trunks shouted.


	6. Chapter 6: Enemy Love

A/N: This Chapter Is Short Because I Wanted To Have More People Come In But Not At This Time!

_"Mariko! Mariko!" Kurama called out. "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you daddy?" Mariko cried out. "Mariko! Come out Mariko!" Kurama said as flames danced before Mariko's eyes. Mariko saw someone walking through the flames coming towards her. "Daddy!" Mariko cried out in happiness. _

_Mariko's happiness quickly turned to shock as she saw the person up close. Kurama's flesh was falling off in chunks and he was missing a hand. "Mariko sweetie, come join me." Kurama said as he reached a bloody hand for Mariko._

Mariko let out a ear piercing scream. "Why are you screaming?" A small girl asked sleepily. Mariko used her vectors to cut off the young Diclonius' head. Mariko glanced around, she saw someone walking towards her. "Papa!" Mariko cried out.

As the figure drew closer Mariko saw that it wasn't her dad at all, it was Trunks! "Mariko, please let me speak before you kill me." Trunks said softly. "You may talk but hurry it up." Mariko hissed. "Well look here Mariko, I know that you killed my best friend and all...a-and that we're enemies, but do you think we can stop fighting?" Trunks asked as he blushed slightly. Mariko started at Trunks blankly.

"I-I'm tired of all the deaths!" Trunks shouted. "They all dissevered to die." Mariko said as she smirked. "This is embarrassing for me as it is! I'm the son of a fighter! I wasn't raised to give up." Trunks told Mariko as he blushed even more. Mariko looked at Trunks silently. _He's acting so brave. What a fool! I could kill him easily right now!_ Mariko thought as her vectors came out. "Mariko...the truth is that I think I'm in love with you." Trunks said. Mariko blushed.


	7. Chapter 7: Mystical Balls

A/N: This chapter is a little short because I wanted to have him find the dragon balls in the next chapter.

"What are they talking about?" A young Diclonius asked an older one. "I'm not too sure Yura." The older one said. "Nana...can I kill the boy?" Yura asked. Nana gasped. "No! You can't kill him Yura!" Nana shouted. Mariko looked at Nana and Yura. "Don't you dare touch this boy!" Mariko shouted.

"But I didn't-" Nana started to say. "Shut up or I will kill you!" Mariko told Nana. "Mariko-chan...Please don't" Trunks said. "I'll kill you!" Yura shouted as her vectors went for Trunks. Trunks dodged all Yura's vectors. "You're violent." Trunks said. "YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER HUMAN!" Yura screamed.

"I'm only half human. I killed Lucy and Leo so don't think that I won't kill you." Trunks told Yura. "You think you're so smug! But that won't get you anywhere!" Yura shouted. "Die!" Mariko shouted as Yura's head went flying. "Bloody hell! Do you like blood or something?" Trunks asked. "I hold all your lives in my hands. If you try to hurt this boy then I will kill you." Mariko told the other Diclonius with a giggle. "Oh...! I'm starved now!" Trunks shouted. "Um...I'll go make supper then." Nana told Trunks.

Trunks smiled. "Sounds great! Thanks!" Trunks told Nana. "Nana, hurry it up!" Mariko shouted. "Okay then." Nana said as she left. Trunks grabbed Mariko's hand. "I wish I could help you walk!" Trunks shouted. "A green coloured man visited us a few days ago." Mariko told Trunks.

"That's gotta be Dende! We can use the Dragon Balls!" Trunks shouted. "Dragon Balls? Yuck! What are Dragon Balls?" Mariko asked. "Seven mystical balls with star in them from one to seven, when you get all seven you can summon Shenron and get two wishes." Trunks told Mariko. Mariko's eyes grew wide. "Sounds pretty!" Mariko shouted.

Trunks laughed softly. "I'll go find the Dragon Balls then! I'll be right back Mariko-chan!" Trunks shouted as he took off to get the Dragon Rader.


End file.
